


Takao, The Enigma

by kyonkichi136



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Takao has a different family background, poorly researched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonkichi136/pseuds/kyonkichi136
Summary: Midorima has always thought that Takao is weird and can be vulgar. However, he recently noticed the frequent and abrupt changes in him. Every time he tries to confront Takao, the Hawk-Eyed teen reacts differently. What has been happening to Takao has yet to unfold, and Midorima resolves to take on the task of resolving this enigma.Set at an alternate universe, where Midorima and the rest are still first years and newly acquainted. Also, Takao has a different family background.Originally intended to be posted on TakaMido Day 2018 (October 6th) but I’m highly doubtful that this type of fiction deserves to exist. I do understand the underlying issues, but I write in a way to say “if ever I knew of someone suffering that way, what would I do?”





	1. The Enigma That Is Takao

**Author's Note:**

> I do not want to romanticize mental illnesses. This fic exists as a synthesis of both my understanding of a certain disorder and how Midorima would have helped (especially that he is also a hormone-driven adolescent).
> 
> I do not make use of the correct terms for the mental disorders included in this fanfiction despite that I know them. It's just that I wanted to write about them, but my extreme fear of depicting a disorder wrong after having labeled it might bring more stigma to them. It is best to describe them by the symptoms rather than just use the name of the disorder. Using the name will become labeling, and that is something the field of Psychology (or Psychiatry) is trying to discourage. Besides, no two people with the same disorder suffer it the same exact ways.
> 
> There are, at least, three disorders included here.
> 
> Lastly, these mental disorders are "sufferings" of the victim. Clearly, no one with a mental illness wish for it.

“Takao. What’s wrong with you?”

It was a Saturday, a half-day of school. Midorima asked the very same question for the sixth time in that week. For such a person as him who is very particular with precision, he has always asked Takao in the same question, the same wording, the same tone, the same speed… everything.

 

 

But what seems wrong… is the way Takao answered him every time.

On Monday, Takao completely ignored him and walked past him.

On Tuesday, Takao was staring at him completely blank for five minutes straight until Takao blankly replied, “what am I doing here?”

On Wednesday, Takao’s eyes were puffy and swollen. “Cut me some slack, Shin-chan,” he said as he averted his eyes. “Can I… not talk about it for now?”

On Thursday, Takao was again staring blankly at him for three minutes before replying, seemingly edgy or terrified out of a sudden, with a question, “oh I’m sorry I did not quite get that. W-what was that again?”

And on Friday, Takao just looked expressionlessly at him, bowed, and left him behind.

Of course, it was unusual, since Takao usually was the type who would bug him. Now this level of _ignoring_ him made him feel bugged, simply because it was unusual.

He also observed Takao in class. Takao would tend to be inconsistent between staring blankly outside the window or looking terrified and uneasy, examining warily of his surroundings.

 

It was that Saturday that he, for sure, would pry deeply in Takao’s situation rather than leave him alone. It is becoming obvious that something _was_ wrong.

At the usual hallway that they used to walk before going home (assuming the current Takao failed to remember again that they’re supposed to do _jan-ken_ to decide who will drive the bike), Midorima waited for Takao to pass by, clutching anxiously on today’s lucky item for Cancer: a frog stuffed toy.

After what seemed like eternity, and in the near dearth of students, Takao was seen walking towards where Midorima was waiting.

For quite a while, Midorima was wondering if the Takao he could see is wearing a smirk, because that does look like a relief since it looks like the usual Takao.

Or so he thought.

Takao nearly passed by him like as if he was a stranger. However, the green-haired ace was quick to stop the raven.

“T-Takao!”

Said raven stopped by his tracks and flinched. He turned his back at the uneasy shooter.

“Takao. What’s wrong with you?” Midorima uneasily, but bravely asked.

Silence. Then a smirk came from the point guard’s face.

“How about the basketball court? I think nobody’s there. It’s too public here.” The smirk wasn’t erased, and for that, Midorima was set in more unease. _If he has a problem, this isn’t supposed to be a time for him to be smirking, right?_

“S-sure.”

 

 

They’ve arrived at the locker room of the basketball court. Obviously, no one is around because it was a Saturday. Club activities were halted only for that specific Saturday, meaning there’s only the two of them in the locker room (including entire Shuutoku basketball court).

After entering the locker room, Takao locked the door behind him. And as Midorima flinched to the clicking sound of the lock, Takao was quick to pull him by the collar for a deep kiss — much to the Miracle’s surprise.

A sudden interlocking of lips and Takao using his tongue to explore the other’s oral cavern, the shorter male pushed the taller to the floor, rode his small but muscular frame on him, and started rubbing his thighs on the Giant’s crotch.

“T-Takao!! Wha- …t are you…” Midorima’s protests are being inhibited by Takao’s weight on his abdomen.

“What am I doing? Of course, isn’t this supposed to be the usual?”

_Usual??_

“Wh- what are you talking about??”

“Weren’t you waiting for me out there for some usual sex?

_Usual… sex?!_

“I don’t think… I understand what’s happening… or whatever you… mean…” Midorima’s difficulty to talk is coupled by his difficulty to breathe in their current position. He couldn’t move nor physically protest seemingly because the shorter man had appropriately positioned him in a way he wasn’t bound but still unable to move.

Takao started to unbuckle the green-haired man’s belt and unzip his pants. “Oh, don’t feign ignorance. This isn’t some rape play of some sort,” he said as he pulled down the other’s pants, revealing the fair-complexioned skin on his thighs, beautifully emphasized and contrasted by his maroon boxers that clothe an enormous, growing bulge.

_What!? What is this?! What is he doing!? What kind of usual is he talking about?!_

“Wait- I said—”

“Oh, just shut up and let me do my thing, will you??” Takao somewhat snapped and started to unbuckle his own belt and pulled down his pants, revealing his naked glory. Quickly, he diverted his attention to the taller man’s bulge and proceeded to unclothe it, exposing the huge bulge.

“I’m fine without lubrication so Imma lower myself into your huge thing.” Takao said, seemingly hungry or thirsty for sex, and also, seemingly used to doing this… _vulgar_ thing.

“I don’t know what’s into you these days but I’m telling you I don’t— ah!!”

Takao, whose hole was seemingly too loose to even accommodate such a huge erection, had just lowered himself suddenly and taken Midorima up to the hilt. Midorima, in turn, was at shock with the sudden tight and hot sensation gripping at his throbbing engorged member, as well as the growing warmth in his body and the sensation of another warm body close to him. He ended up speechless.

“Okay look, I’m going to move now. Um… what was your name again? Let me call you by your name as I thrust you into me.”

_Wait… what is… my name?!_

It was the last straw for Midorima, who was dragged back to his senses away from the eerie stimulation. This is beyond absurd. It is now clear to him that this is _not_ the Takao that he knew. In a surge of strength, he got himself up and mustered to shout:

“Are you out of your mind!!? Have you forgotten who I am?!”

Both were silent. Only for a moment, though. Takao clicked his tongue.

“Tch. So you weren’t out there waiting for sex, huh.” Takao narrowed his eyes towards Midorima.

“W- why on earth would I be waiting for you for such… v-v… vulgar thing??” Midorima, now growing conscious of their position, averted his eyes. “This is not that Takao that I know. Tell me: Who _exactly_ are you??” Midorima blushes madly.

Silence.

But Midorima wasn’t finished.

“My f-f… friend wouldn’t be doing this sort of thing! So, tell me, what kind of evil spirit are you that is possessing his body??”

Still another pause, until a smirk was heard in Takao’s side, prompting Midorima’s attention.

“Oh… looks like you didn’t know your friend at all.” Takao said, smiling in a sinister manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reaching up to this point.
> 
> If anything seems odd or even wrong at my /intended/ depiction of Takao do tell me. And Midorima is already differing from what I am used to in writing him. I'm not used to not including the 'nanodayo' but then I did realize I am writing in English and nearly all English speakers don't even get the nuance of such a sentence ending.
> 
> Chapter 2 was already finished, but I'm testing the waters. It's just up to my discretion if I'm posting the next chapter or just delete this forever.


	2. The Dark Truth Dawns

Midorima was bewildered.

“Wh… what…?”

“Hello by the way. It’s my first time meeting you. I’m Takao Kazunari, but a little bit more… needy.” He grabbed the shooter’s huge hand and shook hands with him. “Though it’s a bit awkward to be doing the introductions at this position,” subtly implying the fact that Midorima’s engorged member was still inside Takao.

“W- wait… that doesn’t make any sense at all. Takao was the type who would be vulgar but not this p- provocative!” Midorima squirmed and protested, but the other took no notice of his protests.

“Just shut up and enjoy this; who knows, you might just start lusting after your friend,” he said with a chuckled as he grunted and started moving his hips, sending the Miracle to quite an unfamiliar stimulation, making him weak and his upper body collapsed on the floor.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t pleasure yourself frequently. Or don’t tell me you’re still a virgin? Too bad, your friend’s body has de-virginized you. Hahaha!” The shorter man chuckled as he grunted and moaned in pleasure.

Midorima is nearly losing his consciousness, mostly from the pleasure that he is denying. Such pleasure is making him weak and unable to even move. He grunts lowly every time the guy — who is supposed to be Takao — lowers himself on the giant’s leaking cock.

“I’m… coming… I’m com…ing… hey… let’s… come… together…” The moans of the raven-haired teen grew heavier and heavier. The green-haired, on the other hand, was too entranced by the situation to even recognize the words.

In one sudden drop of his heavy body, the point guard shrieked as he climaxed and spilled his load on the shooting guard. The shooting guard, having consequently penetrated the smaller man deeply and tighter, unloaded himself inside the shorter guy, letting out a loud grunt, his hips twitching upwards with every impulse.

 

 

After such raging sensations subsided, the smaller man suddenly fainted without even taking out the larger man’s erection from his orifice. The sudden drop caused Midorima to regain his sanity to check on Takao.

The smaller teen has just lost consciousness.

 

 

It was already dark when Takao regained consciousness. He slowly got up, and the first thing he saw was a crouching Midorima who was seated far away from him, seemingly afraid. Midorima, in turn, flinched, seeing an expressionless Takao stare at him.

The locker room was nearly dark, but the faint moonlight subtly illuminated it. The two could see each other. It took them minutes of silent staring at each other from a distance before Midorima decided to break the silence.

“Umm…”

But the shorter man interrupted him right away.

“I apologize for what has transpired assumably earlier. I think I deeply owe you an explanation to this incident.” Takao politely said, bowing down, but noticeably expressionless all the way.

_Wait, I… I don’t remember Takao being this level of expressionless??_

“Okay… I’m already weirded out by everything since the start of the week, but please explain to me _everything_ so that I could understand it.” Midorima’s brows flinched with unease, not knowing how to react with the situation.

“Ah, yes. You were the guy who kept on asking me what’s wrong with me this past week. I remember you.” The smaller guy raised his head.

_Earlier he couldn’t remember me, this time he could remember me?!_

“For sure, you are bewildered at this moment. Yes, the other guy earlier couldn’t remember you, but I remember you. But rather than focusing on that, I would shift the focus on the explanation.” The raven-haired male’s eyes are becoming illuminated by the shifting moonlight by the window, emphasizing the gleaming black eyes but look like defunct of life — making the green-haired man’s eyes widen.

_Wait… Takao doesn’t speak in such a vocabulary. He doesn’t gaze at people in that way. Don’t tell me… he’s the same as—_

“Your friend, Takao Kazunari, has been living an agonizing life this whole time, and there are multiple versions of him living in this body.” The point guard confessed, still with the lack of any expression in his face.

“Wait— no, of course I know someone who suffer the same way,” Midorima was aghast, falling in all fours from his crouching position. “But what I don’t understand… is that…”

There was a long pause. Midorima was gasping heavily.

“…was… Takao… suffering all this time?”

“Hm. If you mean the entire Takao Kazunari, well, he technically _is_ suffering. But if you meant about the one you called your _friend_ … well… he knew of the suffering. But he didn’t experience everything. There are always substitutes that would take over him.”

At this point, Midorima was overcome with the extreme desire to know more.

“What was he suffering about?? Why couldn’t he tell me??”

“Well I don’t wish to give you more shock.” The man who appears as Takao closed his eyes. “But since you asked it, I should be telling you… your friend is being sexually violated repeatedly by his stepfather, just months after the accidental death of his mother some 10 years ago.”

“Wh- what?!” The green-haired miracle stammered.

“Calm down, young man. If you don’t tone down, we could get discovered here.”

“B- but… all this time… I didn’t know?? And why was he acting this way only now??”

“People can hide what they want to hide, of course. As for his self-control already gradually losing… this time, he’s being violated… more frequent than before. Maybe at least, he’s being made to sleep with his stepfather now, on the same bed. He’s… already being threatened with… sharp objects.”

A pause.

“He’s just that deeply obsessed with your friend’s mother.” His face, still not showing any emotion.

Midorima clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. _So, everything that guy has shown me is just a mere façade?!_

“W- why are you calling him as ‘my friend’ though? Aren’t you supposed to be the same person?”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m a different person of the same name. And I don’t think the two of us are friends. I’m just feeling liable that one of the other versions of him has mistaken you for someone who has plans to advance on him sexually. I just have the duty to explain.” The other guy closed his eyes.

Silence has ensued between the two.

Midorima was speechless. He had enough of tending of Akashi gaining another version of himself. That was pretty harsh, considering he has traumatized Kuroko. This time, he has to deal with someone as Takao, whose issues are deeper and more serious than Akashi was.

“Well… now that Takao Kazunari hasn’t come home…” the shorter male broke the silence.

“What?” Midorima replied.

“He’s getting in deep trouble with his stepfather if he doesn’t come home for the night. However, he’s in deeper trouble if he finds out someone else has fucked the toy he’s obsessed so deeply in.”

“S- so, what do I do?”

“Though I don’t like the idea, at least you need to let me come home with you, so I could clean up your semen that is inside of me.”

Midorima sputtered out of a sudden, obviously shocked by the choice of words.

“H- how dare you be that vulgar?!” Midorima averts his eyes and blushes madly.

“Oh really? I don’t think there’s anything wrong with the word semen; it’s just your dirty mind. And it’s not as if this was _my_ choice. It’s also your problem, assuming you ejaculated… quite a lot.”

“F- fine, fine! I’ll let you come home with me.” Midorima still looked away from embarrassment. “I did already clean up this place while you were unconscious, but please—” Midorima stopped and cleared his throat, averting his eyes. “—assure me… that you won’t… take advantage of me… at night.”

Takao let out an expressionless sigh, closing his eyes.

“I wouldn’t violate you, okay. But you have to be wary of _that_ promiscuous side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you guessed correctly... Takao has multiple identities. This is the exact reason why I felt like questioning myself if I am really qualified to write something like this.
> 
> I'm still midway in writing Chapter 3 and I am also troubled with what I'm writing.
> 
> Concrit is always welcome.


	3. That night...

Bringing a friend to stay over was quite a trouble, since it became a big deal to Midorima’s family. Who would believe their nearly unsociable son contacted them earlier that he’ll bring a friend over for a sleepover. But said unsociable teen tried to make his family calm down while keeping Takao away from them in case he leaves an impression — especially at this point where Takao is nearly an exact opposite of his usual self. Just playing safe in case his family might suspect the next time Takao would come to visit and he acts… _less behaved_.

He was lucky to have been let off-hook without the interrogation, though, much to his relief. The two _technically still reek of each other’s… liquids_. With a hurried move to his room, he brushed such intrusive thoughts and set on to ready the two of them to take a bath, one after another.

 

After an hour passed by, Midorima emerged from the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel. Takao had already finished, after letting him take a bath first since he’s a guest.

He caught sight of Takao sitting on the bedside like a docile cat, meekly observing and examining his room. Once catching sight of the glasses-wearer, he was met with a snide remark.

“Your room is too boring for a typical highschooler, huh?”

Said glasses-wearer only flinched and clicked his tongue.

“What do you mean with that??” He retorted, nearly stammering.

“Oh, nothing. Your room is just too tidy and too simplistic. Weird.” Takao narrowed his eyes, his tone remained flat.

“I don’t think I’d want to hear that from someone like you though.” Midorima kept his irritation to himself and moved to his doorstep to retrieve the beddings his mother may have left there earlier. He remembered something and paused.

“By the way… have you… you know…” he turned his head away from the smaller teen to hide his reddening face. “…have you already… cleaned yourself well?”

Takao let out a heavy sigh.

“Look, I’m already used to cleaning up other people’s mess. It’s as if I exist just to clean up. This is nothing out of the ordinary already.” The nonchalance could be inferred from the hawk-eye’s voice.

Midorima could feel a pang of guilt creep up his stomach. He knew he isn’t worthy of even knowing of what Takao was going through all this time. He wasn’t perceptive enough. That guy was so pushy and he would have rather pushed him away. But now, he felt a sense of responsibility. He has to know more. He _has_ to help Takao.

“How… how do I help Takao?” He reluctantly asked, slowly facing the raven-haired, who threw his head aback, looking at the ceiling, before weakly lowering his head to face the green-haired teen.

“Look, this is getting troublesome though. I’d rather advise you not to meddle.”

“B- but this is a crime that damages someone already though?!” Midorima asserted.

“Well the damage has been done.” Takao looked like he had no care.

The Miracle was taken aback.

“L- look. Yes, the damage has been done. Surely, he could still be healed? I know someone who also have become a different person due to a shocking event, and it’s not like it’s incurable.” He simply asserted.

“And did that person already heal?” The point guard nonchalantly replied.

Silence.

Midorima couldn’t respond to that.

“See? Now give me those and let me sleep already because this body has come home tomorrow before that sick psycho gets enraged again. Who knows what he’ll do.” Takao got up to get the beddings himself and proceeded to lay them on the floor as the giant was standing speechless and in deep thought.

“I’m sleeping ahead though. Good night and thanks for the accommodation.” Takao said as he huddled himself facing away from the shooting guard who was regaining consciousness of his surroundings.

Midorima didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help, but he simply didn’t know what to do. Having known that his friend is suffering this way makes him liable that he _must_ respond accordingly and responsibly. It even appears that the whole team is still unaware. But no matter how he thinks deeply to it, there’s no way to discreetly end this trouble except if he alerted the authorities. _But evidence? What evidence does he have?_

He doesn’t have one. All he has is Takao’s… docile Takao’s testimony.

His knees weakened at the thought. If he were to report this to the police, _will the police even believe him?_

He turned off the lights (save for a warm bedside lamp) and laid himself in his bed. He feels exhausted just by thinking how sick the situation is. He hasn’t even recovered from the emotional shock that his first time was taken that way, he still has to worry of Takao’s welfare.

It’s hard to identify as a victim when you’re supposed to be family. More so that Takao is a guy who could have fought off. Certainly, he doesn’t know the full story. But docile Takao’s testimony is enough to say that this started happening at an age he was still a helpless and weak brat who was supposed to be enjoying his youth and his hobbies.

He didn’t notice a tear flow down the side of his eyes as he gradually drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the smaller teen who was laying on the floor flinched and turned to check if the other teen was asleep and saw the gleaming trickle in the face of the Miracle.

A snort.

_You think you could help your ‘friend’ huh? You don’t even look like he was your friend._

 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Midorima was awoken by the sound of heavy breathing and whining. He was to ignore it as first, but then he realized that he wasn’t dreaming. He had a guest who stayed with him that night.

_Takao!_

He swiftly got up, only to find on the floor was the now messed up beddings and a Takao crouching himself near the corner of the room, appearing terrified, trembling heavily, his hair badly disheveled, tears streaming down his face, his eyes wide open and staring in the blank air. The heavy breathing and whining had been coming from him.

“Takao?? What’s wrong?”

Takao seemed to have not heard him.

Midorima rose from his bed and cautiously approached Takao from the sides of his empty stare. “Takao… are you okay?”

“W- where… where am I? What… am I… doing here?” Takao’s small voice quivered.

“You’re at my house…” Midorima began, but Takao was slowly moving his seemingly weak hands towards his neck, his fingers slowly inched from his chest to his collarbone, until his fingers were surrounding his neck, which appears to gradually keep on applying pressure.

At that moment, Midorima knew it was a bad situation.

“Takao?” He tried asking.

The shorter man only gasped, still unaware of what he is doing. Midorima now had to act quick. He grabbed on Takao’s hands and pulled them towards himself.

“Takao.” The bespectacled teen tried to get the other’s attention, only to elicit a surprising response: Takao pulled himself away from Midorima, crying in terror and trembled harder.

“D- don’t… do this… to me… stop it… no… stop it…” the point guard was staring wide-eyed at the shooting guard, completely terrified.

 _He’s… mistaking me for a perpetrator?!_ Said shooting guard thought. He was at his wit’s end. Maybe he can do something. But he doesn’t know what to do in such a situation. Or maybe, he can do some form of assurance.

Swallowing his pride and throwing his shame, he lunged forward to gently embrace the trembling raven-haired teen.

“It’s okay, no one’s going to harm you, okay? This is me, Midorima. I’m your friend, remember? I’m Midorima. You’re safe here, okay?” Midorima reluctantly cuddled on Takao. He repeated such words in sheer desperation. Maybe by trying to suppress a scene in his own home, he has become Takao’s willing accomplice to such a secret.

It’s as if, a bet. He knows that. Takao might react explosively. But this is the only way that he knows.

No words were uttered for the next few moments. Takao continued to breathe heavily as Midorima held him, only to be broken by soft sobbing.

"I'm... scared... I'm scared..."

The Miracle, with one final surge of throwing his shame away, hugged the Point Guard tighter.

"You'll be alright, okay? I promise you that. No one's going to harm you here. You are safe here."

While breathing heavily, Takao continued to mumble the same words, but this time returning the embrace — seemingly like a child seeking the solace of his caregiver. But after around a minute, his breathing gradually slowed down, his heartbeat (that Midorima could feel banging against his own chest) slowly calmed down, and the enbrace gradually lost force.

"Takao?"

No response.

Takao's state of agitation gradually lost intensity, and Midorima, still couldn't bear the silence and the now painful position that they are in, gently unfastened his own arms around the raven haired to check on him.

Now seated face to face with each other, he still held on the other's shoulder — since it feels like the other male couldn't even support his own sitting position. The shooter could see that the hawk-eye is, in fact, blankly staring at the air again, his face soaked in sweat, the sides of his eyes still wet with what was probably a stream of his tears. Slowly, he laid him down to lean on the wall.

"Takao?" The miracle attempted to catch the point guard's consciousness again one more time.

This time, the other male weakly grunted as his eyes slowly shut themselves.

"Shin... chan... thanks......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm really suffering some sort of block for weeks or months already. I was able to finish the chapter only today.
> 
> As usual, concrit is welcome~


End file.
